Hunter X Asura
by Albert.simmons79
Summary: Asura killed Chakravartin in order to save the world and his daughter from this manipulative God, a black portal teleport him to another Universe. In the Republic of East Gortu, where the King of the Chimera ants and his royal guards pose a threat to the world and humanity. The Extermination Team will gonna meet the Demigod of wrath and to team up together against the ants.


**DISCLAMIER:** I don't own Hunter x Hunter and Asura's Wrath.

 **NOTE:** This is my first time for me to write a story on FanFiction website and i wrote this story for the sole of amusement.

* * *

-:Asura's Wrath Universe:-

In the Event Horizon, the final battle is about to end between Asura the demigod of wrath and Chakravartin the one true god and the "Spinner of Mantra". Chakravartin with his final and strongest from was brought to his knees by Asura's sheer force of will. This is i-impossible!.. how could Asura overpowered him, he supposed to be the only and truly god of this universe. But now the situation has changed dramatically, Chakravartin didn't believe that someone like that fool can be so fucking…POWERFUL!.

Asura won't forgive that bastard for what he did to his daughter and his world, the demigod gritted his teeth with and gather the Mantra in his fist with a holy anger. "I will never… FORGIVE YOU…" His fist was covered with Mantra. "FOR MAKING MY DAUGHTER CRYYYYYYYYYY".

Asura dashed towards him, punched him right in the middle of his face, Chakravartin was sent flying back.

A small golden sphere escaped from the god chest and landed on the ground, Chakravartin rolled on his back and stood up lopsided. He couldn't believe that is gonna face his inevitable fate, he has nothing left.

"This is not my destiny…" he grumbled.

The small golden sphere rolled on the ground a bit, then suddenly stopped and become larger, then vanished. Mithra come out of it, she finally became free of the that sphere. Then she looked up to see what was happening there.

Asura glared at the god before him…"THIS IS YOUR END" Asura said wrathfully. It's time to finish the battle right now. He flew forward and his fists were burden Mantra, ready to finish of that manipulative god who was behind his misery. Until...he frozed!.

"WAIT!..." Mithra shouted, as she get in his way.

Asura stopped himself in front of his daughter, his eyes widened at the sight of his daughter.

"If you kill him, all the Mantra will be lost!...without the Mantra, you cannot survive…" Mithra revealed with worried, she was concerned that her father is gonna die too!.

Asura eyes slightly widened after hearing that, what's he going to do now after hearing this explanation of his daughter. He gazed at Chakravartin, he was dazed and humbled. " _I can't let that bastard live after what he did and do what he pleases with the innocent live!…NO WAY_ " he thought to himself, then gazed at his daughter _"As long as Mithra is gonna be safe and live a peaceful life, nothing else matters to me"_ he thought sadly, but he will sacrifice his life to save his daughter and the world.

Asura smiled warmly at his daughter."But…"

In blank of eye, Asura skip in front his daughter.

"You will still live."

Mithra turned around to see her father back as he charged at Chakravartin , her eyes widened in fear "NO…FATHER" she shouted in her mind with an expression of fear.

"FATHER." She shouted.

Asura heard his daughter shouting at him from behind, he closed his eyes, clenched his fist tightly charged by Mantra. He knows that he will die, as long as this God ruled this world his daughter would never live peacefully and happily.

He opened his eyes with full of malice and ultimate rage, glared at the being in front of him and let out a final battle cry. Asura punched the God right in middle of his head, he covered his fist with Mantra and charged his fist with more Mantra. With the final knockdown, punched through the face of his enemy to breaking it apart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chakravartin screamed as he stumbled backward, as rays of red light escaped from the hole in his face. He leaned back slightly, then exploded into nothing.

Asura stood there as the Event Horizon broke apart. Then he felt something happened to the ground where he stood, he looked down at his foot. His eyes widened with disbelief, a black portal with shockwave air started to pull him down inside the portal with a terrible force.

Mithra on the other side run to him shouted "FATHHEER!…"

"MITHRA…BE SA_" he shouted to her, but before he complete his sentence. The black portal had sunk him completely inside it, then the black portal shrink until disappeared to nothing.

"Father!" Mithra muttered to herself and looked where that portal disappeared with her father, her eyes began to shed tears and she realize a strange energy around her took Mithra away from this place to the space, and send her back to Gaia.

* * *

-:Hunter x Hunter Universe:-

In The Republic of East Gorteau, precisely The Royal Palace of East Gorteau. the King of the Chimera Ants and his Royal Guards took out the palace, the King was devouring every opponent in every board game thus far, since he was born the King vision on humans are livestock and sources of food to him and other ants.

Until he meet this blind girl Komugi, the girl will change his mind about humans and also his fate. The girl was a master skill in a game called Gungi, Komugi was the world champion in this board game and frequently plays with the King.

In every game the King plays against her, he always lost in front of her. She bet that on her own life if she lost on this game. The King develops feelings toward Komugi due to her brilliance and skill in Gungi and her unassuming nature, despite her being a human. She awakens to Nen as a result of playing constantly with the King, her ability being one that allows her to improve in the game. Komugi becomes the first human whom the King acknowledges by name.

Komugi tell him and asks for his name as well, which leaves the King speechless. He summons his three Royal Guards to question for a name but all three provided no answer.

Later then, The King begins to understand other forms of strength. He momentarily concludes that the power of "violence" is sovereign and befitting of a ruler and that other abilities are meaningless. Yet when he find Komugi being attacked by a crow and he couldn't help but protect her. He didn't even understand why he saved her, he was planning to kill her but hesitant in his decision. " _Why did I help her… I don't undrtstand why!?..._ " the King thought himself.

Being unable to understand his own emotions towards Komugi leaves the King in a contemplative state in which he ponders on the purpose of his existence in the world.

He started to walk to the palace balcony and looked at the sky " _Who am I? Why am I here? A king with no name. A borrowed castle. My subjects are mindless drones. If this is the mandate of Heaven I have been given...I fear...I fear nothing...except the tedium that it will bring!_ " he questioned himself, the King 's once again unsure of who he is and why he is brought into the world.

" _This strange, I feel that something is going to happen tonight, and I'm not sure about it_ " the King thought as some kind of strong presence is close to him, he gazed at mountains and hills that far away from the Palace, as if someone will comes from this direction.

* * *

In Somewhere Else

Outside the Palace on a small plateau, The extermination team: Gon, Kilua, Shoot, Knuckle, Morel, Konv, Ikalgo and Meleoron.

"Facing the palace, each of three exits" Knov showed the invasion team the portals that leading them into the palace that he created, he pointed at one of his portal " is progressively closer to the throne room", everyone raised up their eyebrows and gazed at Morel Mackernasey who was carried his giant smoking pipe on his shoulder.

Morel nodded "Okay, we're all agreed." he said with smirk. The team decides to use the nearest exit which is located in the staircase.

Before they go to the portal that Knov made, a black portal came from nowhere appeared above them, the team members looked up and their eyes widened in shock and unimaginable.

Suddenly a figure came out from inside the mystery portal, the team eyebrows rose up in ultimate shock. " WHAT THE HELL…EVERYBODY ROLL AWAY" Morel shouted at them.

They did as he said and stand back immediately, the figured landed in the ground with small impact sparking, some dust around them, they rose their hands on their faces to avoid the dust, after that vision is now clear to them, they gazed at the person who landed on the floor and their eyes widened!.

The atmosphere is completely silent, everyone was thinking about what they saw right now. Morel's the first broke the silence.

" _Who is this freakish man how he fell from this gate?_!" he asked himself in utter disbelief, he put his giant smoking pipe on the ground and walked slightly to the man who was lying on the floor.

" _He is unconscious!_ " Morel said to himself as he observed the man closely, the man has spiky white hair with tanned skin also has a markings on his body as well as his eyes and golden arms, also he wears a torn blue hakama trousers with a red flame pattern and a torn golden waste sash hanging. He also wears golden ceremonial greaves with one leg of his trousers tucked into the greave of his right leg and the other leg covering his left leg.

 **STRANGE!.**

Gon looked at the guy on the floor with curiosity and interest " _He looks like Cyborg!_ " thought to himself as he remembered watching a show on TV with Killua about Cyborgs.

Killua observed the man and speak to them "he doesn't look like human" everyone looked at Killua then turned their gaze back at the man on the floor, they seem to have forgotten that they were on a mission to invade into the palace and face against the Royal guards with their King and saving Palm and the humanity.

Actually they have never seen something like that before, Killua on the other hand was feeling uncomfortable but also curious to know this weird guy.

"Incredible, his outfit is amazing" Knuckle said with an amazement as he looked at him.

Shoot gazed at his friend, on other side he was nervous about this guy "H _e looked weird and strange with these marking on his all body and his…Golden arms!... that's impressive i've never seen someone that have a golden arms before_ ".

"Killua, is he some kind of robot." Ikalgo said as he looked at his friend.

"I am not sure about that Ikalgo." Killua replied.

"Maybe he is a Cyborg, like that one on the TV show" Gon said innocently with smile.

Everyone chuckled at Gon, "Baka." Killua said with bored tone while he crossed his arms together and closed his eyes, "The Cyborgs in TV sh-" Killua suddenly snapped off his words when heard the guy on the floor shouted!.

" **MITHRA!**

the Demigod opened his eyes and immediately shouted loudly his daughter name, he wake up from the floor quickly.

The area goes silent again, the Hunters Team along with the two Chimera ant beings pull away, and looked at the Demigod with stunned faces, their eyebrows rose in shock and their eyes widened when they saw his eyes. His eyes were glowed white, although he has irises and he doesn't have pupils.

On the other side, Asura looked at himself " _I am alive!_ " he thought as looked down at his arms and his body the wounds and bruises during his battle with Chakravartin were completely healed, he didn't noticed there were a presences figures around him.

He gaze at their stunned faced, " _Who are these mortals?!"_ he asked himself, his eyebrows expanded slightly at the mortals before him, two kids and four men these mortals outfits are completely different from the outfits that the humans wearing in his world Gaia. Then he noticed two strange beings sided with the mortals they looked like " _They seem to be_...I _guess_ , _an Octopus and a lizard!...What a strange a beings!_ ".

The Demigod broke their silence, and decide to speak first to the mortals and the two strange creatures standing in front of him with their stunned expressions on their. He didn't know why they are stunned like that, maybe they've never seen a Demigod before.

"Hey mortals. May i ask you where i am right now, is this Gaia." He asked them.

Their eyes gaps "Gaia?!." the team said in union.

Knuckle gazed at this strange man who already came from this mystery portal, he wasn't sure if this man's an alien or a cyborg as Gon mentioned before. So he decided to answered him"Ahhh...actually we are In The Republic of East Gorteau, and i have never hear this place Gaia before"

"I don't get it, what's name of this fucking planet?!" Asura growled, He doesn't know where he is?! And where is his daughter?!.

"Our planet is called The Earth." Knov answered, he was nervous and frightened about that guy, his wild appearance he gave him chills and sweats upon his body.

"THE EARTH?!" Asura said with sudden expression , " _I couldn't believe it this damn portal teleport me to this planet…I hope Mithra is Okay_!" he felt sadness and worried about his daughter, he gritted his teeth with anger. But he have to calm himself down, he shouldn't let his wrath took over him.

One of the team walked nearest to him when he saw his worried and angry expression"Are you alright sir" the spiky black green hired boy asked him softly.

"I am fine" Asura replied calmly without looking at the kid, he was calmed right now.

The kid wanted to speak again he was excited and curious to know this man. "I'm Sorry, I should introduced myself, I'm Gon Freecss and this my friend Kil-" Killua smacked his head to the ground.

Gon get up and fondled his head with his hands "What was that for!" he shouted with anger at his friend.

Killua shouted at him nervously , "you idiot don't reveal your name to strangers, he cou-".

"it's Ok kid" Asura said with calm tone, Killua gazed at the demigod in front of him, then Asura gazed at the other team "I shall introduce myself also, my name Asura it's nice to meet all" he said to them. The other nodded at him.

Gon immediately advance towards Asura "It's nice to meet you Asura-san" he said smiling as he extended his hand to shake hands the demigod, how was looking down at the kid and shake hand his hand too.

Killua was nervous at his friend attitude toward Asura. _"Could this man Asura_ 's _an alien or maybe anautomaton!"_ Killua thought as he studied the Demigod appearance, he was huge and tall like his father Silva. He has a metallic golden armor with marking on them with huge muscles and great abs. Killua was impressed about his outfit he looks a badass on it and he like's Asura spiky white hair, but the ex-assassin's hair was silver. Killua chuckled slowly to himself about that fact _"There are a lot of questions in my mind that I want to ask Asura-san about it...I want know how he came here to this land an-"._ Asura break his thought as he replied to his best friend.

"Nice to meet you Gon-kun" Asura said smiling at him, _"This child seems friendly and innocent...but i sense rage and sadness on him. I_ 'm _not sure about it, maybe i would ask him later"._ He turned to Gon comrades and "Its nice to meet you all, but may i ask What are you guys doing here in this place?".

Morel started to speak "Nice to meet you too Asura-san" he greeted him back, then he continued "As you see Asura-san we're on mission to invade this Palace right there" as Morel pointed his finger at the Palace on the other side, Asura turned and looked at Palace's indicated by Morel."Our enemy there is a species known as Chimera ants, and we're on a mission here to invade this place and fight against them" he finishes his explanation to the Demigod.

Morel gazed at Asura carefully he thought in his mind that Asura is very strong judging by his appearances. _" This guy looks strong and tough, I don't know what his power is, after seeing him came from inside this portal it's supernatural , there something strange about him…does he come from the space or another world!"_ Morel questioned himself while he strode his cheeks, he was thinking to ask many questions in his mind to ask him.

The Demigod narrowed his eyes "Chimera ants?!" Asura asked with interest, "It's sounds to be like a magic Insects, am I right?!" he asked Morel while he crossed his arms.

"Your right Asura-san" Morel replied, "But i will tell the details later, so we have to go to the Portal here that my friend made it to us in order to reach the palace." Morel pointed at the portal while he knelt on one knee, but he didn't notice the angry expression on Asura face after he said that… _one of his friend can creates a portals_ …

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
